Wild Heart
by frozen-isolation
Summary: He had taken her away. How the Snow Queen was so easily subdued was a painful mystery to her. But she had no time to grief, no time to question the heavens, no time to sit back and simply wonder why. Her wild heart wills her to fight; not just to bring the Queen back to Arendelle, but to save her sister. May their hearts beat together once again. Note: Icest, romantic!Elsanna
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Let me start off by crediting the sources of my inspiration for this multi-chapter fic - the Elsanna fandom (or army) on Tumblr (You guys are such cuties 3 idk I really wanna give all of you a hug for being so loving and staying united despite all the things that happened to our tag), Chris Daughtry's new album 'Baptized' (I really recommend giving all the songs in there a listen I felt like many of them are relatable to Elsanna) and Anna's favorite painting Joan of Arc (I would say 'person', but that's Elsa's spot if you get what I mean).

And oh, 'Wild Heart' is the title of one the songs in the album, so if you wanna listen to just one song first, 'Wild Heart' should be it 'cause it's the main song I drew inspiration from. (I'm thinking of doing a separate Elsanna fic for 'Waiting for Superman', but that will have to wait.)

**Warning: **Icest, incest, wincest (call it whatever you will) because **romantic!Elsanna**. So if you don't feel comfortable with it, I suggest you calmly (and kindly) move on to another fic.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Frozen or any of their characters, Disney does and they sure did an awesome job of creating such powerful (in an emotional way since there's so much feels concentrated into one movie) characters. _

I guess I should stop rambling and let y'all get to the story. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Wild Heart Prologue**

"Elsa!" A piercing shriek of desperation ripped through the heavy atmosphere of the castle. A girl, no older than nineteen, stumbled into the throne room, panting heavily as she struggled to regain her breath. A dark chuckle caused her to look up and the sight that greeted her made her anger to boil over into rage. She took a daring step forward, challenging the perpetrator.

"You barbarian!"

"Anna, stay back!"

Anna felt her heart sink as quickly as a ship that crashed into an ice-berg; the once-commanding figure of her sister, the Queen, was now reduced to a cowering being forced to kneel before her enemy. Yet the worry for her little sister in her icy-blue eyes was still the same, and was evident in her voice. The Princess growled, her fists clenching as she took another step towards _him_.

He grinned as he seized the Queen's braid and pulled it back roughly, earning a gasp of pain from the blonde. He relished his sword and pressed the blade to his captive's now-exposed neck, "Perhaps you should pay a little more attention to your sister's orders, Princess Anna. Be an obedient little sister, okay?"

Anna gritted her teeth, the pain of watching her sister get hurt clear on her face. "Let. My. Sister. Go!" Her scream grew into a roar.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the prologue! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and Chapter 1's almost done! Yayyyy! :D I just wanted to let you guys know that I may not be able to update the fic regularly as school's starting, but I'll do my best yeah! See y'all in the next chapter! 3


	2. Chapter 1: Drenched Soul

**A/N: **Hi I am back with the first chapter of the story! To be honest, I felt like crying while writing the first scene of this chapter because WHY AM I PUTTING ELSA THROUGH THIS ASDFGHJKL Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! *whispers* Let me know how you feel about this if you wish.

**Warning: **I know I said this on the prologue page already but this fic contains** icest/incest/wincest **(call it whatever you will) because** romantic!Elsanna (eventually, of course). **If you aren't comfortable with that, I suggest you calmly (and kindly) move on to another fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. I own the villain in this story, but that's about it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Wild Heart Chapter 1: Drenched Soul**

Anna gritted her teeth, the pain of watching her sister get hurt clear on her face. "Let. My. Sister. Go!" Her scream grew into a roar.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," he answered coolly, "Do you know how long it took for me to capture and get these power-draining cuffs on her? She's a fighter, isn't she?" He laughed as he patted the Queen's cheek mockingly, his hostage weakly protesting by snapping at his hand, missing completely. He scowled and yanked her head back further by her braid, "I like 'em feisty."

"You monster!" Anna screeched, her face red with rage, though she dared not move another step, for the fear that he would do even more _inexplicable_ things to her sister if she did so.

"Rightfully so, Princess Anna, since it takes one monster to overpower another," he sneered, "That makes your sister one as well."

"What do you want with Arendelle? What do you want with us?" The younger of the royal siblings was getting more desperate by the second, "What do you want with Elsa?"

"Nuh uh. That's not how it's going to work, _Princess_," he drawled his words in a blood-curdling manner. He forced the powerless Queen to her feet and walked her across the throne room, approaching Anna, "It's all a secret between your _beloved_ sister and I. Just the two of us~" He laughed, pulling the blonde away before her little sister could even touch her cape.

"Just… Just l-leave me be, Anna," Elsa finally spoke again, her words full of resignation, "It's okay. I-It's okay to let me go..." A single tear rolled down the defeated Queen's face. Anna's heart shattered at the sight of her sister's completely broken state.

"Words to the wise, Princess Anna," the man called out, proudly keeping his back turned on the said girl, "Don't _even_ think of coming after us." He took hold of a scroll and threw it at Anna's feet.

The doors to the throne room slammed shut with a "Clang!" and the Princess sunk to the floor on her knees, instantly breaking into sobs that only the truly brokenhearted could give.

* * *

It must've been hours since _that barbarian_ abducted her sister and left behind a scroll of sorts. Guessing that it was a signed agreement of Elsa's personal surrender, seeing as the _tyrant_ only wanted _her_ and left the rest of the kingdom untouched, Anna refused to spare even a glance at the object, knowing it would probably make her break down again. Instead, she felt anger engulf her once more, "He…hurt Elsa…" It felt like enlightenment, yet it was closer to a painful realization, "He hurt Elsa!" She slammed her fist into the marble floor, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room rattled. Anna felt fear creep along her spine once again. _Have they come back to destroy Arendelle? Had he changed his mind and decided it was best to capture both of them?_

The doors burst open and a rather familiar figure barged in, a reindeer at his heels and a snowman running over to the Princess' side immediately.

"Anna!" There was panic in the man's voice as he knelt down beside her, taking her trembling hands in his, "They were taking the Queen away! What happened?"

"He hurt Elsa!" Was all she could say, though this time, it came out in a choked sob.

"Who is he? What does he want with her?" Kristoff asked, his mind struggling to wrap around the fact that the Queen of Arendelle had been _overpowered and taken away_.

"I don't know…" Thinking about all the possibilities made Anna's heart ache to the point where her body just wanted to give up and her mind to lose its consciousness.

"Guys? I think you might want to look at this," the snowman waddled up and handed the scroll to the blonde man.

With shaking hands, he opened the scroll and gawked in horror as his eyes scanned the document.

"What? What is it?" Anna pushed for answers with the growing volume of her voice, her body too numb to move and take the scroll from Kristoff.

Swallowing thickly, the man began to read the contents of the document aloud, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle hereby surrenders to Crown Prince Halvard of Atlenea and vows to follow his Highness' ship back to Atlenea. It says here in small print: For the restoration of Atlenea and the kingdoms of the North. And it's signed…by the both of them."

"What?" Anna's face scrunched up in angry confusion, signalling her friend to show her the offending document. Her eyes darted from side to side, as she read it through over and over again.

There was no mistaking it – the kingdoms in the North seemed to be facing some sort of trouble…_and Elsa was their only apparent solution_.

But Anna saw past it all, her heart sinking once again, "They're making use of her..."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for chapter 1! Aye, my neck aches. I hope you enjoyed it and do feel free to leave a comment to tell me how you felt about it! :) I'll try and come up with Chapter 2 in the next two days or so...I hope. See y'all in the next chapter!

P.S. It's night time here so good night! 3


End file.
